ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotta Go Fast
''Gotta Go Fast ''is the Fasttrack Fest special episode for BTSF. Summary Ben goes Ultimate Fasttrack and runs REALLY FAST Plot Ben, Gwen and Rook were chasing some Undertown crooks who robbed a bank. Gwen shot a mana thing at one of the crooks, tripping him. Rook caught the other one with a net. (Rook): Ben! The last crook is a Kinneceleran! You have to transform into a fast alien to catch him! (Ben): ALRIGHT GO WALKAWALKATROUTTROUT (transform) oh shit Fasttrack really Omnitrix who likes Fasttrack (Rook): Ben, go catch him! (Fasttrack): No but seriously who the fuck likes Fasttrack he's basically a boring version of XLR8 with some sort of super strength or something. Like come on pick Big Chill or Diamondhead or Snare-oh or something why this guy (Ultimatrix): Well that's just like your opinion man (Fasttrack): No but we already had XLR8 fest what's the point of having a fest for his shitty clone (Gwen): META ISNT FUNNY BEN CATCH THE CROOK Fasttrack dashed after him. The Kinneceleran looked back at him. (Kinneceleran): Greeting Ben Tennyson! It is I, Speedwagon! (Fasttrack): Nice reference my duderino (Speedwagon): You can't catch me, Ben Tennyson! I am the fastest Kinneceleran alive! Speedwagon kicked Fasttrack in the face and dashed faster than him, opening a large distance. (Fasttrack): alright Omnitrix Fasttrack isnt fast enough TIME TO EVOLVE Fasttrack slapped his Omnitrix symbol. His arms started to grow longer, he grew rollerskates on his feet and a large tail. Finally, a huge rocket popped out of his back as his Omnitrix symbol grew spike thingies. (Ultimate Fasttrack): ULTIMATE FASTTRACK THEME SONG UFT dashed in front of Speedwagon and punched him in the face. (UFT): i am TOO FAST FOR YOU SPEEDWAGON (Speedwagon): NANI UFT chained him up. (Rook): Nice job Ben. Suddenly Gwen's phone rang. (Gwen): Yeah? Oh... oh no. Ben, Grandpa had a complication in his surgery! He's in the ICU right now, we gotta go the hospital right now! (UFT): NOT IF I CAN RUN AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS UFT ran away. (Gwen): Ugh, why is he insane. UFT was running at HIGH SPEEDS when he got a call on his Ultimatrix. (UFT): new phone who dis (Ester): Ben... it's me Ester. Remember that date we had last week? When you were normal for some reason? (UFT): No I don't remember my bitches and my bitches don't remember me (Ester): Well... do you remember the night after? When we... you know. (UFT): No but I bet you remembered it ;^D Because I was that good (Ester): I'm pregnant Ben. You're the father. (UFT): Oh fuck sorry Ester I'm running away from my problems at the moment UFT activated his heelys and ran faster. He closed the Ultimatrix phone thing. (Ester): ...Ben? (cries) UFT crashed into Dr. Animo and bounced back. (UFT): Goddammit why are you in my way Dr. Anorexia get out of my way (Dr. Animo): No, Tennyson, this is the best time for you to bump into me! You see, I have finally invented the cure for cancer! (UFT): Nice man (Dr. Animo): I shall release the secret formula, but only if you surrender your Omnitrix to me! (UFT): A moral conundrum oh my (Dr. Animo): If you resist me Ben, you will personally be the cause of death for hundreds of millions more that will die from cancer as I destroy the cure! (UFT): Oh come on (Dr. Animo): So what is it Ben? UFT ran away at HIGH SEPEEEEEEEEEDS (Dr. Animo): Running away from your problems again, huh? Well say goodbye to the cure then! Meanwhile UFT was running. (UFT): ugh I hate dr. anemia He crashed into a trolley, which was heading down the tracks. He noticed a lever next to him. On one side of the tracks there the mods and outstanding members of the BTFF community. Not moving the lever will kill all the mods and get you banned. However, on the other track there were DVDs of Ben 10 in its prime. Moving the lever will result in the destruction of all the DVDs, ruining a great legal way to watch the high quality of the Ben 10 series, including for the BTFF mods. (UFT): WHAT IS THIS (Mods): SAVE US BEN (UFT): AH DILEMMAS UFT ran away as fast as he could, activating the rocket on his back. Suddenly Gwen called on the Ultimatrix! (Gwen): Ben... you gotta come here. Grandpa isn't in a good condition. Stop running for a minute and come here. This might be the last time you see him. (UFT): Alright then. I'll stop running. For Grandpa. UFT stopped running, shutting down his rocket. UFT dashed the other direction, and reached the hospital where Grandpa Max was held. His family, Kevin and Rook were sitting in the hall. (Ben's Dad): Ben, you should see him one last time. UFT reverted and opened the door to Max in a hospital bed. (Ben): Grandpa? (Max): Ben... come here. (Ben): What is it, grampo marx Max slapped him. (Max): Ben stop running away from your problems like a bitch and just heal me with Infinite Ek or Hat Alien X or whatever (Ben): Oh Ben transformed into Debtpay and gave Max money for surgery which healed him completely. The moral of the story is don't run away from your problems unless you're REALLY FAST Aliens Used * Fasttrack * Ultimate Fasttrack (debut) * Debtpay Characters * Ben * Gwen * Rook * Grandpa Max * BTFF Mod team Villains * Ben's problems * Speedwagon * Dr. AnimoCategory:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Specials Category:Fasttrack Fest